A lift to love
by Tonksm16
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar como un artefacto muggle con los que, aún siendo magos, convivimos a diario pueda cambiar la vida de alguien tan drásticamente? Me refiero al elevador.
1. Morpheo el dios del sueño

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán, pertenecen a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Morpheo el dios del sueño**

¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar como un artefacto muggle con los que, aún siendo magos, convivimos a diario pueda cambiar la vida de alguien tan drásticamente? Me refiero al elevador.

Se lo que están pensando¿cómo rayos puede un elevador cambiar la vida de alguien, bueno pues cambió la mía y esta es mi historia.

Todo comenzó una hermosa tarde de verano, por primera vez en meses mis dos amigos y yo coincidimos en tener una semana libre de las presiones del trabajo, así que decidimos tomar nuestras maletas e irnos a una pequeña casa de playa que los tres habíamos comprado juntos, a nosotros se sumaron; Ginny, quién había decidido tomarse la semana libre en el Hospital de San Mungo para hacernos compañía, su actual novio Andrew, quién también era sanador y Caroline, una "amiga" de Ron.

Tras subir mis maletas al jeep, me dispuse a casa de Hermione, un departamento en Shrubbery Street, no muy lejos de mi casa; decidí no viajar con ningún medio mágico, a diferencia de todos los demás; el tranquilo viaje hacia la costa atravesando las hermosas campiñas inglesas era algo que siempre me había fascinado y Hermione había ofrecido hacerme compañía argumentando que estaba harta de tener que cambiarse de ropa cada vez que viajaba por la red flu, así que no teniendo ninguna objeción a que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida me acompañara en el muy tranquilo y entretenido viaje de 5 horas accedí sin más, después de todo eso haría más cómodo el viaje. ¡Oh, que equivocado estaba!

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas,- le pregunté sarcástico, mientras subía sus 3 maletas al jeep – o se te olvida algún mueble?-

- Muy gracioso Harry- contestó dándome un débil intento de golpe en el brazo a lo que respondí con mi usual cara de "_ouch, eso duele_".

- Y bien, hablando enserio¿está todo empacado? – ella asintió con la cabeza.– Entonces, después de usted, mademoiselle- e hice una pequeña reverencia, abriendo la puerta del auto para que entrara, a lo que ella contestó con otra.

Partimos hacia nuestro destino, o mi cruel destino debería decir.

La primer hora del viaje transcurrió veloz entre risas y charlas, que involucraban todas nuestras travesuras y aventuras en nuestros años de estudiantes, omitiendo, claro está, todos los intentos de asesinato que sufrimos por Aquel-que- descansa-en-pedazos (hmm... eso nos dejo con 7 años de nuestra vida reducidos a 10 minutos...)

Lo que siguió del viaje fueron las charlas comunes, que involucran nuestro trabajo, familias (en el caso de Hermione, sniff), los Weasleys y lo que esperábamos para nuestro futuro. Todo marchaba bien, era como un viejo viaje en el expreso Hogwarts solo que yo conducía, y no había camarotes, ni carrito de comida, o dementores...ehem... bueno, como decía todo marchaba bien, hasta que Morpheo, el dios del sueño, hizo su aparición y sumergió a Hermione en sus temibles y furiosas nubes de ensueño; ahora bien, dedo admitir que fue en parte mi culpa, cualquier conductor experimentado sabe que entre más tarde salgas de casa, más tarde llegarás a tu destino, pero yo era todo menos un conductor experimentado, así que decidí salir de casa al mediodía, y a eso añádanle una hora aproximada de carga de equipaje y paradas en cada estación de gasolina para estirar las piernas, (nuestro auto no funcionaba con gasolina, se que dije que quería un viaje al estilo muggle, pero por favor¡gastar dinero en algo que además contamina!; no gracias.), y otra hora y media para comer. Así que para esta altura eran como las 6 de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer.

Ya que en varias ocasiones había visto dormir a Hermione, eso no parecía un problema y le dije que reclinara el asiento para que estuviera más cómoda¡error fatal!. No sé si fue la luz que se había vuelto anaranjada por el ocaso, o el emparedado de jamón (algo pasado por cierto) que me había comido en la última estación, lo que hizo que la viera de esa manera... su rostro parecía angelical con el reflejo de luz que jugaba con sus facciones, y su pelo tenía un no-sé-que que le hacía verse diferente, y en algún momento entre el ocaso y el brillo de las estrellas me di cuenta que había un hueco en mí y no tenía idea de donde había salido.

Al fin llegamos a la casa de playa y me di a la tarea de despertar a Hermione, algo que, desde que las preocupaciones de una muerte inminente habían desaparecido, no era nada fácil, pues había adquirido un sueño más pesado que el de Ron.

-Herm, ya llegamos, Herm- le dije cuando detuve el jeep fuera de la casa.

-Herm, despierta-

-Drmgs misg-

-Vamos, levántate-

-Otros cinco minutos más- dijo media dormida

-Anda, ya llegamos-

No me quiero parar, mamá- dijo muy somnolienta, moviéndose brusca y torpemente, lo que provocó que se fuera de lado hacia donde yo estaba, poniéndome en una situación embarazosa.

Ehem...ehem... Herm, despierta, Herm... Señorita Granger si no se levanta, estará reprobada- dije haciendo mi mejor imitación de la profesora McGonagall.

¿Qué?... ¿cómo?... ¡ya me levanté!- dijo nerviosa, sentándose rápidamente en su asiento reclinado, provocando que esta vez se fuera para atrás al no haber respaldo- Muy gracioso, Harry- me gruñó al darse cuenta de donde estaba y escuchar mis carcajadas.

Bajamos las cosas y nos instalamos, los demás habían llegado horas atrás y por órdenes de Ron se habían instalado, hombres en una habitación y mujeres en otra, lo que fue un alivio porque sólo había 3 habitaciones en la casa, y con 2 pares de parejas, no creo que Herm hubiera estado de acuerdo en compartir la habitación conmigo y habría terminado en el sofá.

Tras una deliciosa cena en el balcón nos fuimos todos a la cama.

* * *

Harry, despierta- 

...-

¡Despierta!-

...-

Siempre es lo mismo-

¡Ahhh!- un balde de agua helada me cayó encima – ¡Qué!-

Vístete, iremos a la playa – me dijo Ron tratando de parecer impaciente. (imposible con sus risotadas)

Así que tras un excelente comienzo, me vestí y baje a la playa con todos. Todo pintaba muy bien hasta que llegó la hora de ir al agua.

-Podrías ponerme un poco? – me dijo Hermione mostrándome un tubo de bloqueador solar

-Seguro – dije, y Hermione se quitó la playera.

Ahora, ya la había visto en traje de baño, de una pieza claro, pero esta vez se había puesto un bikini, un bikini rojo...¡rayos! porqué el destino sigue siendo tan cruel conmigo?... Es verdad que es mi mejor amiga, pero ese es el problema; ella es mi _amiga_ y yo soy su _amigo_, soy _hombr_e y ella es _mujer_; su _amigo_, pero al fin de cuentas _hombre_.

¿Harry? – escuchaba su voz pero mi cerebro no respondía – oye Harry –

¿Sí? – logré articular

Toma – dijo, entregándome el bloqueador – ponme en la espalda -

¿Huh?.. ah, si claro – tomé el bloqueador e hice lo que me pidió o al menos eso traté.

Ahora retomemos todo esto por si alguien se lo perdió, Hermione me pide que le unte el bloqueador en la espalda y trae puesto un bikini rojo... es una escena muy comprometedora y creo que cualquier hombre lo comprendería, es decir; una chica, cuyo cuerpo no está nada mal, y repito _NO ESTA MAL_; de hecho _ESTA MUY BIEN_, les pide que le unten bloqueador en su espalda semidesnuda¡que harían, les diré que es lo que yo hice: entré en pánico. Yo, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, entré en pánico, eso no pasa muy a menudo, así que torpemente y con los ojos cerrados le unté el bloqueador en la espalda.

Listo – le dije entregándole el tubo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Gracias¿quieres que te ponga? –

¡Qué? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba...

¿Perdón?- dije con los ojos abiertos como platos

Que si quieres que te ponga – repitió extrañada

Oh no, gracias...ehem... mi piel es resistente a los rayos solares -

Esta bien – me dijo mirándome aún más extrañada que antes – ¿vienes?- y se puso de pie

Sí, en un segundo – respondí; ella se encogió de hombros y caminó a la orilla del mar donde los demás estaban.

Yo me quedé sentado sobre mi toalla observándola caminar y todo lo demás pareció desaparecer, era como una película cursi donde la chica esta rodeada por destellos celestiales y cantos de ángeles, su movimiento de caderas era...era... ni siquiera puedo describirlo.

Allí estaba yo, sentado y mirando como idiota hasta que...

¡Ouch!- algo me golpeo duro en la cabeza.

Lo siento, Harry - era un frisbee - ¿Qué haces allí¿No piensas venir? – me preguntó Ron, mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

Sí, lo siento, me quede pensando... – él me miró extrañado

Me puse de pie y fui a divertirme, sin poder sacar la imagen de Hermione caminando, lo que me costó otros dos golpes en la cabeza. Después de que nos cansamos de jugar con el "_bisfree_", como Ron lo llamaba, volvimos al mar y así entre juegos de playa e imágenes celestiales (saben a lo que me refiero¿no? ) el día terminó. Cuando anocheció decidimos cenar en el balcón y simplemente relajarnos con algunas cervezas de mantequilla y algo un poco más fuerte; whisky de fuego.

Toda la semana pasó casi igual; Hermione siempre me pedía lo mismo, y yo siempre hacia lo mismo, al terminar siempre me preguntaba lo mismo: "¿Quieres que te ponga yo?" y yo siempre contestaba lo mismo: "Oh no gracias, mi piel es resistente." Cosa estúpida por decir para alguien tan blanco como yo. Así que para el último día yo era el más quemado de los seis (¿o debería decir rojo? ), y el que mayores problemas para dormir tenía; no soportaba ni el más mínimo roce de las sábanas, si alguien por accidente tocaba mi espalda o mis hombros, provocaba un ardor en mi piel muy parecido a las muestras de afecto que Voldemort me daba en mis días en Hogwarts.

Así que todo rojo y quemado, decidí que mi último día en la casa de playa dormiría sentado en un banco en el balcón, para evitar cualquier roce, o al menos ese era mi plan.

¿Que haces afuera? – escuché a alguien decirme por detrás.

No puedo dormir – contesté sin mirar

Ah, el señor "mi-piel-es-resistente" tiene problemas con la quemazón,- era Hermione

Algo así – le dije sonriendo y señalándole una silla a un lado de mi banco para que se sentara.

Me lo imaginé, así que te traje algo que te hará sentir mejor – dijo, mostrándome un frasco y sentándose.

¿Una poción?- le pregunté tomándolo

Algo así, es un remedio muggle bastante efectivo-

¿Qué es? – pregunté destapando el frasco para olerlo

Leche de magnesia, mi madre me la untaba cada vez que regresábamos de vacaciones y estaba toda quemada-

Oh, hmmmm... ¿que no es para purgar?- le pregunté recordando

Sí, y para las agruras también – me dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el frasco de mis manos.

¿Qué haces? – dije desconcertado

Voy a untártelo o ¿qué¿Prefieres quedarte despierto toda la noche?

No, pero...-

Entonces, anda voltéate, te sentirás mejor –

Esta bien – a estas alturas, con la piel ardiéndome así, prefería que ella hiciera lo que yo había estado evitando toda la semana.

Vaya que tenía razón, en cuanto comenzó a untarme la leche, mi piel se sentía más fresca, sus manos me untaban el menjurje tan delicadamente que pronto la piel comenzó a arderme de otra manera, de pronto el vacío que había sentido en el jeep y que me había acompañado toda la semana, se había desvanecido; sus manos, su tacto, su presencia lo habían hecho desaparecer; comenzaba a sentir una felicidad tan grande, algo que jamás había sentido cuando de pronto...

Listo, seguro que ya te sientes mejor- el vacío había regresado, estuve a punto de gritarle porqué había parado.

Si, mucho mejor, gracias- dije conteniendo mi primer impulso

Se siente bien¿no? –

Si, genial- dije, recordando como me había sentido mientras me untaba la leche, y comenzaba a preguntarme si ella se habría sentido así cuando le ponía el bronceador, si había algún vacío que se llenaba cuando yo le untaba el ...

Me refiero a la tranquilidad, la brisa del mar – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Eh...ah...si, es maravilloso –

Me encanta venir aquí – dijo sentándose en el columpio de jardín, que estaba muy cerca del barandal- deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

Sí, deberíamos –

Ven, acompáñame – dijo señalándome el asiento para que me sentara junto a ella.

No podía rechazar su invitación aunque estaba tentado a salir corriendo de ahí. Pero a pesar de ese impulso fui a sentarme junto a ella.

Nos quedamos allí mirando al mar sin decir nada, hasta que el sueño fue venciéndola y puso su cabeza en mi regazo, haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo, estuve tentado a decirle que no, argumentando que la piel aún me ardía, pero en cuanto puso su cabeza sobre mis piernas el vacío se llenó nuevamente, así que deje que ella se acomodara como quisiera. Y nos quedamos así, ella acostada sobre mi regazo y yo acariciando su pelo hasta que Morpheome rodeo con sus endemoniadas nubes de ensueño.


	2. El amor a veces causa resfriado

**Capítulo 2  
El amor a veces causa resfriado**

Tres semanas después del viaje, mi piel estaba mucho mejor y la picazón causada por el típico despellejamiento tras el bronceado, (bueno, en mi caso , el tostado) comenzaba a dimitir.

Durante todo este tiempo la imagen de Hermione dormida en mi regazo, había sido imposible de borrar de mi cabeza y el sentimiento de vacío que me había acompañado durante mis cortas vacaciones, había estado presente estas últimas semanas y comenzaba a creer que nunca se iría.

Era viernes, lo que significaba cena en casa de los Weasley, como cada semana. Así que salí del trabajo y me dirigí a la Madriguera (bueno, en realidad me aparecí, soy algo flojo). Una vez que Hermione, Andrew y Caroline hubiesen llegado, nos sentamos a la mesa.  
-Ehem, ehem – carraspeó el Sr. Weasley para despejar el usual bullicio que nos acompañaba cada viernes – Como saben, las elecciones para el nuevo Ministro de Magia se han llevado a cabo esta misma tarde, y como también es sabido su seguro servidor estaba entre los candidatos. Bueno, lamento informarles- su mirada pareció entristecerse- que de ahora en adelante, Molly querida, llegaré más tarde a casa, pues me han elegido a mí como nuevo Ministro- en cuanto hubo dicho esto, todos los que estábamos presentes estallamos en vítores y aplausos. – Sí, sí bueno...ehem...- nos silenció el Sr. Weasley; cosa difícil pues la noticia había causado mucho alboroto – También debo anunciarles que la próxima semana se llevará a cabo una fiesta en honor a mi nombramiento en Cinnamon Valley al norte de Londres, a la cual todos están cordialmente invitados; por supuesto.

Lo que restó de la cena fueron solo vítores y abrazos, cuando ya no hubo más felicitaciones por dar y los platos estuvieron vacíos, pasamos a la sala para comenzar con nuestra usual plática y juegos mágicos.  
Una vez concluida la reunión, me retire; no sin antes ser cargado con comida para llevarme a casa, luego de las despedidas y la promesa de no faltar a la fiesta en Cinnamon Valley me aparecí de nuevo en casa.

La semana transcurrió rápida entre interrogaciones e investigaciones; mi trabajo como auror en el Departamento de Magia había sido bastante ocupado, pues con la fiesta de nombramiento teníamos que prevenir cualquier ataque de represión, algo improbable, pues desde la caída de Voldemort y una vez que los mortífagos fueran atrapados en su mayoría, lo único que atrapábamos con frecuencia era uno que otro alborotador tratando de hacerse notar.

Así que el viernes llegó más rápido de lo esperado y como siempre, había dejado mi vestuario al último minuto y mi único traje estaba sin planchar; cualquier mago podría arreglarlo sin problemas, pero nunca fui muy bueno para los hechizos domésticos y tenía bastantes problemas con la plancha muggle. Justo cuando estaba por darme por vencido y lanzarle un hechizo desmaterializador a mi traje, sonó el timbre.

-Hola Harry¿por qué no estas arreglado?- era Hermione.  
-Verás... – comencé mientras ella pasaba a la sala – mi traje esta arrugado y bueno, tú sabes que nunca fui muy bueno en eso de los hechizos domésticos y...-  
-¿Por qué no me llamaste? – me dijo poniéndose de pie del sillón, donde se había sentado y dirigiéndose luego a mi habitación.  
-¿Llamarte, pero...-dije siguiéndola confundido- ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Toma – dijo saliendo nuevamente de mi habitación antes de que yo pudiera entrar y dándome el traje sin una sola arruga – Quedamos que nos iríamos juntos¿recuerdas?  
-Ah, sí –  
-¿Y bueno? –  
-¿Bueno qué? –  
-¿No te vas a vestir? –  
-¿Qué? – me había quedado parado mirándola olvidando por completo mi traje. Traía puesto un vestido de noche largo y negro que brillaba cuando la luz lo tocaba, su cabello lo tenía agarrado en un chongo con unos palillos y dos caireles caían en su frente; mientras que yo traía puesto mis pants, descalzo y sin playera. –Ah, si ya voy - y me metí a mi habitación a arreglarme.

Quince minutos después regresé a la sala, donde Hermione me esperaba leyendo un libro, totalmente arreglado, sonreí al verla y me di una vuelta para que pudiera verme por completo.

-¿Qué tal? – le pregunté  
-Se ve usted muy apuesto Sr. Potter – me dijo sonriente  
-Gracias, usted también luce muy guapa Srita. Granger- le dije, provocando que se sonrojara- ¿Nos vamos?- y le di mi brazo para que lo tomara; ella dejó el libro en mi mesita de centro, se puso de pie y tomó mi brazo.

Habíamos acordado que, ya que Cinnamon Valley era un jardín de eventos muggle, iríamos sin túnicas y no nos apareceríamos en la fiesta (aparte de que gracias a mi excelente trabajo como auror,-bromeo- se había hechizado el lugar para que no se pudieran aparecer o desaparecer; todo esto claro, por medidas de seguridad). Subimos al auto del ministerio que nos esperaba fuera de mi casa y que nos llevaría a Cinnamon Valley. Cuando llegamos bajé del auto y ayudé a Hermione a bajar después, como todo el caballero que soy.

-Sus nombres por favor- nos pidió un hombre corpulento en la entrada, a quién reconocí como William Attenborrow, un joven auror que recientemente se había incorporado al ministerio.  
-Potter- Le dije, su rostro palideció un poco al escuchar mi nombre y abrió los ojos como platos, pero pronto recuperó su compostura y comenzó a buscar en su pergamino.  
-Mmmm... debe haber un error, sólo aparece Harry J. Potter, su señora esposa no- me dijo con cara de sorpresa.  
-Mi espo...ah no...ehem...no es mi esposa ella es...- comencé a explicar sonrojado.  
-Hermione Granger – terminó Hermione también sonrojada.  
-Oh, cuanto lo siento, disculpen mi equivocación- dijo apenado y una vez que encontró el nombre de Hermione nos hizo pasar.

-¿Por qué habrá creído que estamos casados?- le pregunté a Hermione una vez dentro del jardín, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Después de todo la boda del Grandioso Harry Potter hubiese salido en todos los periódicos- dije en tono burlón a lo que ella me contestó con un codazo y una sonrisa.

Una vez que hubiésemos llegado a la mesa donde nos sentaríamos, comencé a observar a la gente que entraba, y no me extrañó que muchos de ellos llevaran túnicas de gala a pesar de nuestro intento por hacer el evento lo más muggle posible, otros tantos se habían puesto un traje como el mío, sólo que sus corbatas no combinaban para nada.

-Harry, Hermione, que hacen aquí?- nos preguntó un mago muy sorprendido por vernos; era el Sr. Weasley. –Ustedes deben estar en la mesa de honor, vengan conmigo- nos paramos de la mesa en la que tan cómodamente nos habíamos instalado.  
La verdad era que me esperaba algo como esto; no había habido una sola celebración importante en donde no nos hubieran parado de nuestras mesas a Ron, Hermione y a mí, y nos llevaran a la mesa principal, después de todo el joven y apuesto mago (sólo bromeo en lo último) que había derrotado a Aquel-que- descansa-en-pedazos y su dueto de amigos inseparables no podían estar sentados con los simples magos, y para ser sincero odiaba eso y les aseguro que Ron y Hermione también. Pero como era la fiesta para el Sr. Weasley no objeté en lo más mínimo. Así que nos pusimos de pie y lo seguimos hasta la mesa principal, justo enfrente de la pista de baile.

Al parecer habían contratado una banda moderna; los "Wicked Dreams", que me recordaban bastante a las "Weird Sisters" pero sin tantos instrumentos, de hecho no parecía haber instrumentos, más que una sola guitarra, o al menos eso parecía, tenía 3 brazos y más cuerdas de las que haya visto antes en una guitarra. Después de 10 minutos de observación llegó Ron con Caroline.

-¿Qué tal amigo?- me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi, tras haber ayudado a Carol– ¿Algo nuevo?-  
-Solo tu atuendo- dije burlón.  
-¿Qué acaso no visten así los muggles?-  
-No exactamente, es decir, si usan trajes azules, pero no con un saco café ni corbata naranja-  
-Carol dijo que me veía lindo- me dijo con cara de dolido  
-Sí, lindo para el circo- reí

Después de otros 20 minutos más, la fiesta había dado comienzo y pude apreciar que todos los instrumentos faltantes se veían compensados con la guitarra, al parecer cada brazo hacía de un tipo de instrumento diferente: de viento, percusiones y cuerdas.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me preguntó al fin Hermione  
-Sí, seguro- le dije comenzando a ponerme de pie pero fui detenido por una voz estruendosa...  
-Me permiten su atención por favor- dijo la voz amplificada mágicamente- quisiera decir unas palabras antes de comenzar la fiesta – era Craigh Anderson, jefe del Consejo.

Olvidemos el discurso, que por cierto tuvo una duración de 20 minutos, y concentrémonos en algo más importante: Hermione. No sé porque no lo había notado antes, quizás había estado más ocupado en mi atuendo y observando a los demás que no había notado lo bella que lucía esa noche, se que ya la había visto con ese vestido antes pero, esa noche tenía algo especial; un toque angelical en su sonrisa, algo que es imposible de explicar . Allí estaba yo, mirándola como un tonto, admirando su esplendor que no me di cuenta cuando acabó el discurso hasta que me tomó de la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, donde los "Wicked Dreams" tocaban música movida. No me quedó otra cosa que copiar sus movimientos mientras trataba de acomodar todos mis pensamientos.

Cómo era que, tras 12 años de amistad y convivir con ella no me había percatado de su belleza, de su enorme dulzura y de lo bien que me sentía estando con ella. Tras 10 minutos de baile, la música cambió a una balada muy lenta, provocándome confusión; no estaba seguro si Hermione quería seguir bailando, así que me detuve y la miré sin saber que hacer, ella sonrió y me tomó de la mano, indicándome que quería seguir en el baile. Comenzamos moviéndonos lenta y suavemente; ella con una mano en mi hombro y la otra en mi otra mano, y yo tomándola de la cintura.

La música siguió y yo disfrutaba cada segundo, pareciera como si el mundo no existiera, éramos simplemente nosotros, y pronto estábamos abrazados, bailando, nuestros movimientos estaban tan coordinados que parecíamos uno, podía quedarme así para siempre.

De pronto. Como si una docena de bludgers golpearan mi cabeza, me di cuenta de algo, algo que cambiaría mi mundo totalmente; estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga...

La música ceso y yo me detuve, comenzaba a sentirme nervioso, mi descubrimiento me había golpeado tan fuerte que me había dejado aturdido. Regresamos a nuestros asientos, los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena, yo estaba aún demasiado mareado para comer y Hermione se dio cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento pues me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo raro-  
- Estoy bien- mentí- sólo algo aturdido, la música estaba muy fuerte- ella no pareció muy convencida con la respuesta, pero no me encontraba en condiciones de dar una buena explicación. Creo que decirle, "No, no estoy bien, por que acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga" no era una buena idea.

Así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y comencé a comer... en realidad comencé a jugar con la comida, mi apetito se había ido hacía ya tiempo.

-¿No te gusta la comida?- me preguntó Hermione asombrada al ver que no había tocado el guisado.- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-  
-Eh...sí descuida, es sólo que no tengo hambre- se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, no muy contenta con mi respuesta.

Mi estómago daba vueltas, sentía que si comía el más pequeño bocado, provocaría una reacción nada agradable. ¡Rayos! Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo esconder lo que siento en estos momentos, siempre fui bueno para ello...

Comenzaba a sentirme de lo más incómodo, no tenía idea de cómo actuar ahora que la cena había acabado, no había comido nada y Hermione denotaba preocupación; afortunadamente Caroline se encontraba a un lado de ella y comenzó a hacerle plática y Ron se encontraba platicando amenamente con Fred y George, así que tuve tiempo para intentar concentrarme en otra cosa y así disimular un poco mi comportamiento, pero nunca fui muy bueno para ello y lo único que conseguía era ver imágenes de mi pasado; como una película vieja comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de mi vida en Howgarts, la primera vez que la vi en el expreso, su mirada inerte cuando fue petrificada por el basilisco, la expresión de su rostro al golpear a Malfoy, su angustia cuando me enfrentaba al dragón en el torneo de los Tres Magos, el miedo a perderla en el departamento de los Misterios, su apoyo incondicional durante la batalla final...

-¿Harry?- su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- me dijo tocándome la frente, yo tomé su mano y sonreí  
-Sí, no te preocupes- conseguí articular - sólo que mi mente ésta en otro lado- ella sonrió y me di cuenta de que aún tenía su mano en la mía, la solté suavemente.  
-¿Tienes mucho trabajo? – me preguntó algo sonrojada  
-En realidad no, sólo lo usual- le dije, mis manos comenzaban a sudar.  
-Entonces¿en qué piensas?- preguntó intrigada  
-Hmm...en algo que acabo de descubrir, y que ha estado allí siempre y no me había percatado hasta hoy – ella levantó una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento - quizás algún día sepas de que se trata.- mi corazón latía velozmente y comenzaba a temblar, ella debió percibirlo porque me miró de manera extraña..  
-Harry me parece que has pescado un resfrío, creo que tienes fiebre- volvió a poner su mano en mi frente.- Le diré al Sr. Weasley que no te sientes bien y regresaremos a casa.- me sonrió y se puso de pie.

No pude articular palabra, no se me hacía correcto retirarnos antes de que la fiesta terminara, en especial cuando era la celebración del nombramiento del Sr. Weasley, pero no me creía capaz de resistir mucho más sin salir corriendo presa del pánico, así que deje que Hermione hiciera lo que dijo mientras yo me quedaba sentado, tratando de controlarme, y controlar la temblorina que iba en aumento.  
Ella regresó unos minutos después, tomó su bolso y su abrigo, haciéndome un ademán para que me levantara, comenzó a despedirse y disculparse con todos por mi, yo sólo me limitaba a decir "adiós" y "hasta luego" ocasionalmente. Mi mente no trabajaba tan rápido como hubiera querido provocando que me tropezara constantemente con las sillas que se encontraban en mi camino.  
Cuando al fin logramos salir del mar de gente que había en el jardín el auto ya nos esperaba, abrí la puerta para que ella entrara y después entre yo.

Decidí que sería buena mejor dejarla a ella primero y después caminar hasta mi casa, después de todo no estaba muy lejos y necesitaba despejar mi mente, pero mis planes no eran los que ella tenía en mente.  
-Te dejaré en tu casa- le dije una vez que el auto se hubiese puesto en marcha.  
-De ninguna manera- me contestó mirándome de la forma en que sólo ella sabe hacerlo.- Estas enfermo y te llevaré a casa, te daré una poción y luego me iré a la mía.-  
-¿Ah sí¿Y desde cuándo eres sanadora?-  
-Desde que mi mejor amigo enfermó- me contesto con tono serio tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, yo no pude más que sonreír.

Estaba en trance, no sabía qué hacer o decir, me sentía culpable por haberme salido de la fiesta, y ahora el temblor de mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más intenso e incontrolable, comencé a creer que era cierto que había pescado un resfrió, pero luego nuevas imágenes llegaron a mi mente y el sentimiento de vacío que no hace mucho había abarcado mi cuerpo volvió a invadirme, y recordé que no estaba enfermo y que la causa de mi temblor, eran nervios.

Ella se dio cuenta del empeoramiento de mi estado ya que me miró preocupada, no necesitaba decirme nada, sabía lo que estaba pensando, así que me adelante.

-Creo que practicar quidditch en la lluvia sin playera y después tomar una ducha fría no fue buena idea.-  
-¿Qué hiciste qué?.- saltó enojada  
-Sólo bromeo, - reí - ya no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, aunque debo admitir que era una experiencia agradable.-  
-¡Qué Gracioso!- me dijo aparentando indignación y mirando para otro lado, yo sonreí, me encantaba que hiciera eso, era un juego que disfrutábamos jugar, ella se indignaba con alguna de mis bromas, yo trataba de compensarla de alguna manera, y siempre terminaba en una pequeña guerra, ya fuera de almohadazos, leves jaloneos (del tipo juguetón...hmm...creo que eso suena bastante extraño...bueno ustedes me entienden ¿no?), o de lo que fuera. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro volteé su cara y ella, siguiendo nuestro juego, quitó mi mano y se volteo nuevamente.

Nuestra pequeña guerra no pudo faltar y entre jugueteo y jugueteo me fui olvidando del sentimiento de vacío y un calor inexplicable ocupo su lugar.  
Nuestro juego siempre terminaba igual: risas y un débil golpe en mi brazo que indicaba el fin de la guerra, donde nunca había un vencedor, simplemente era el gusto por pasar un rato disfrutando de nuestros juegos infantiles; esta vez, sin embargo, Hermione no me dio el golpe, en su lugar se recargó sobre mi hombro, provocándome un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, un escalofrió como nunca lo había sentido antes, imposible de describir con palabras.  
Hasta hace poco, la falta de afecto en mi infancia, provocaba que cualquier tipo de muestra de cariño me pusiera nervioso, no podía evitar que, cada vez que alguien me abrazara (aún la Sra. Weasley) me sintiera extraño, fuera de lugar.

Esta vez, reprimí ese sentimiento y deje que se recargara, quise disfrutar el momento tanto como pude, pase mi brazo por detrás de ella y la abracé, me llené de su aroma, del calor de su cuerpo, de su tacto, simplemente dejé que su presencia, su alma, llenara todo mi ser, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, así que simplemente nos quedamos así, en silencio, ella recargada sobre mí y yo abrazándola, nada más importaba en ese momento...

-Dejaste de temblar- me dijo tras un largo espacio de silencio- creo la fiebre ha cedido- se incorporo soltándose de mi abrazo, y volvió a tocarme la frente justo como lo había hecho antes.  
-Te dije que lo único que necesito es descansar.-  
-Supongo que tienes razón.-

Para este punto, mi cuerpo, antes completamente tembloroso, se encontraba todo entumido, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

No tardamos en llegar a mi departamento, donde Hermione comenzó a hacer una poción antigripal ( a pesar de decirle que era absolutamente innecesaria unas 10 veces) y obligándome a punta de varita que me fuera a recostar,

-Ten, te hará dormir de inmediato.- me dijo dándome la poción, yo ya me había cambiado y puesto mis pijamas (a regañadientes)- así que metete a la cama, yo te llamaré mañana para ver como te sientes.-  
-¿Y cómo sabré que has llegado a salvo a tu casa?.- le dije tomando la poción de su mano pero quedándome de pie junto a mi cama sin destender.  
-No te preocupes por eso- me dijo ella, y con un leve movimiento de su varita, destendió mi cama – me apareceré allá – me dio un ligero empujón para que me sentara – pero sólo hasta que te la tomes toda.-  
Le di un trago a la poción que me había dado.

-Mmm, que rico.- mentí, pues estuve a punto de escupirla.  
-Toda - me amenazó.  
-Así por las buenas, sí.- le dije sarcástico provocándole una sonrisa.  
Volví a beber de la poción, pronto todo comenzaba a volverse borroso, y caí rendido antes de poder terminarla.  
No supe nada más.


	3. La mejor terapeuta de todas

**Capitulo 3**

**La mejor terapeuta de todas**.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente totalmente descansado, era sábado y debido a la celebración del nombramiento, me había tomado el fin de semana libre, así que no me preocupe en alistarme inmediatamente y fui a prepararme algo para desayunar.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron mi mente tan pronto puse un pie fuera de la cama, y los mismos sentimientos invadieron mi cuerpo. Me preparé un desayuno rápido (bueno en realidad me serví cereal) y me dispuse a comerlo.

_"No es posible que este enamorado de mi mejor amiga"_ pensé mientras miraba fijamente mi plato de cereal _"es simplemente imposible...es mi amiga, quien por cierto ha arriesgado su vida por mi muchas veces, y no ha dejado de apoyarme desde que la conocí... como es que he llegado a este punto"_

Me olvide de mi cereal, mi apetito había desaparecido por completo, me senté en el sofá y mire la televisión, que por cierto estaba apagada, en realidad sólo miraba sin ver nada, mi mente trabajando a gran velocidad.

"_Es que simplemente no puede ser posible, no puedo sentir esto por ella, es mi mejor amiga, no me puedo permitir perderla por algo así, pero, y si le digo lo que siento, tal vez ella... no imposible, soy demasiado cobarde y ella probablemente me lance un hechizo y salga huyendo... no, esto no debe saberlo nadie, necesito idear algo, algo que me haga olvidarme de éstos sentimientos... quizás lo mejor sea alejarme... sí eso es, debo alejarme un tiempo"_

Un sonido me provocó un sobresalto que por poco y me tira del sofá. Era el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?- contesté

- Harry, soy yo¿cómo te sientes?- era Hermione, su dulce voz hizo que me olvidara por completo de lo que estaba pensando segundos antes.

- Mucho mejor Herm, gracias.-

- Me alegro¿tienes planes para hoy? -

- No ninguno en realidad. – le contesté sin pensar lo que decía, y tan pronto termine la frase me di cuenta que había cometido un error.

- ¿En serio¡Qué bien, esperaba que pudieras acompañarme a hacer unas compras¿qué me dices? -

-Eh pues... –en la que me había metido, si quería que esos sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir se terminaran, tenía que mantenerme alejado, pero ya le había dicho que no tenía planes y que me sentía bien, así que tenía que inventarme una buena excusa para salir de ésta.

¡Maldición!

Aceptémoslo, nunca pude dar buenas excusas, dónde rayos estaba Hermione cuando se le necesitaba... ¡oh cierto! Del otro lado del teléfono...

- Harry¿sigues allí?.-

- Eh, sí hmm – _es ahora o nunca Potter_ – Sí, claro que te acompaño.- _¡Demonios!_

- Gracias, te veo en tu departamento en media hora, nos vemos- y colgó

Colgué yo también y me quede mirando el teléfono, tratando de entender porqué, si ya había dicho que era necesario alejarme, le había dicho que sí.

De pronto me di cuenta de que aún estaba en pijama y de que mi casa estaba hecha un desastre, tomé mi varita y envié el plato de cereal al lavadero y eché a correr directo a darme un baño.

Me apresure lo más que pude y me vestí en tiempo récord, apenas había terminado de alistarme sonó el timbre. Corrí a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué te pasó?- Me preguntó Hermione quien al verme hecho a reír.

- ¿Qué¿porqué?- le pregunte sorprendido, no era exactamente el saludo que esperaba.

- ¿Tienes la playera al revés o impondrás una nueva moda?- me dijo tratando de contener la risa.

- ¿Huh? – mire mi playera e hice una mueca de exasperación dejando escapar un suspiro- Es que tú no sabes las tendencias de esta temporada – le sonreí sarcástico haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ella fue a sentarse al sillón y yo me quite la playera para ponérmela correctamente.

- Wow, Sr. Potter ha hecho usted ejercicio. – me dijo aparentando sorpresa y riendo por lo bajo, yo me sonroje.

Tras haberme acomodado la playera y cerciorado de que mis pantalones estuvieran correctamente puestos le pregunte:

- ¿Ya desayunaste?-

- Sí gracias¿tú? - asentíaunque en realidad no había tocadomi cereal-pero podríamos almorzar después-

- Seguro- sonreí

Me quede parado mirándola sonriendo como bobo, se veía tan hermosa...

- Harry – su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento- ¿sucede algo¿Me puse mi playera al revés también?

- Oh no, lo siento, es sólo que...- rayos si se veía hermosa

- ¿Sí? -

- No nada, olvídalo...-

- Harry James Potter, bien sabes cuanto odio que hagas eso – me dijo. Créanme ella puede ser demasiado intimidante cuando te llama por tu nombre completo.

- Nada es solo que...- no creía tener el valor de terminar la frase, pero su mirada amenazante me obligo a demostrar porque era un Gryffindor- es sólo que te ves hermosa...- termine como no queriendo, esperando algún tipo de objeción.

- Gracias- me dijo sonriendo, y contrario a todo lo que esperaba se levanto del sillón y me dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que mi rostro ardiera – ¿Nos vamos?

- Eh, sí, sí – me apresure a abrirle la puerta.

- Gracias -

Salimos de mi departamento y caminamos escaleras abajo, no tenía idea de a donde iríamos de compras pero la seguí sin preguntar nada hasta que llegamos a la puerta que daba a al calle.

- ¿A dónde iremos Herm?- pregunté al fin.

- Al centro comercial – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

- ¿Te refieres a las enormes plazas muggles?-

- Sí-

- De acuerdo¿quieres que vayamos en mi auto, o ...?- me detuve, pues el estacionamiento estaba frente a mi.

- No, iremos en el mío, pero tú conduces- me dijo regresando a donde yo estaba, pues no se había dado cuenta que me había detenido y se había adelantado un poco, y me entrego las llaves de su auto.

-Como quieras-

Su auto estaba estacionado a unos metros del complejo de departamentos. Tras haberle abierto la puerta para que subiera y haberme subido yo también, nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

No me parecía una gran idea, las multitudes siempre me habían puesto nervioso, y normalmente esas plazas tenían elevadores, y yo no me sentía muy cómodo usándolos desde un pequeño incidente en el que me había quedado atorado en uno de ellos por más de tres horas, desde ese entonces no usaba otro elevador que no fuera el del Ministerio de Magia, ya que no había otra manera de llegar a mi oficina, y aun así me sentía muy incomodo.

Al fin llegamos a la plaza comercial, que en efecto era enorme y tenía elevadores.

Acompañe a Hermione por cada una de las tiendas a las que entraba, y de verdad que no puedo creer como es que una mujer tarda tanto en probarse blusas para que al final, y después de haberse probado 15 diferentes terminen por comprarse la primera o no comprarse absolutamente nada... Aunque debo admitir que ver modelar a Hermione no me molesta del todo, en especial cuando son esas blusas entalladas que realzan su cuerpo...

Tras casi dos horas de entrar y salir de diferentes tiendas, Hermione había gastado lo que parecía ser el equivalente a 50 galeones, 7 sickles y 15 knuts, y yo estaba cargado hasta el cuello con bolsas y cajas, y además hambriento.

Para mi fortuna (y la de su bolsillo) decidió que ya había sido suficiente y que podíamos detenernos a almorzar, así que la seguí, tratando de no chocar o caerme, pues a dudas penas si podía ver.

Es tanta mi confianza en Hermione que simplemente la seguí sin darme cuenta hacia donde nos dirigíamos hasta que escuche una puerta metálica cerrarse detrás mío. Me di vuelta sólo para darme cuenta que estaba atrapado en un elevador y ya era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo.

- Baja las bolsas Harry, las cafeterías están hasta el último piso- me dijo.

Y no pudieron ser peores noticias, la plaza tenía muchos pisos... ¡al menos treinta!... bueno esta bien, exagere un poco, eran menos de 10¡pero estábamos en el primer piso!. Aunado a mi pánico irracional a los elevadores, éramos los únicos en él, lo que no ayudaba mucho a hacerme sentir cómodo. Tras haberlo meditado unos segundos, baje las bolsas.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme de manera incontrolada y mi respiración pasó de ser relativamente normal a notablemente acelerada. Traté de relajarme pensando en otras cosas, distraer mi mente y normalizar mi respiración, y justo cuando comenzaba a lograrlo, sentí una fuerte sacudida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté tratando de no sonar muy alarmado, lo cual fue un tanto difícil.

- Creo que se atascó- dijo ella, apretando el botón con el número 8 – Sí, estamos atorados, habrá que esperar a que lo reparen - y apretó el botón de emergencia.

¡Oh por Merlín! Por Merlín! Era precisamente por esto por lo que no usaba los elevadores¡estábamos atrapados¡Atrapados los dos solos! Pronto el oxígeno se agotaría y moriríamos asfixiados¡asfixiados en un elevador! Nunca más volvería a ver a Ron y ...

- ¡Harry!-

- ¿Qué! -

- Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada – me tenía tomado por los hombros, al parecer, había entrado en un ataque de pánico. – Relájate, respira, eso es, respira profundo, trata de calmarte.-

- Sí, lo siento, tienes razón – hice lo que me pedía y trate de conservar la calma.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – me preguntó tras una breve pausa

- Sí, eso creo – mi corazón aún palpitaba increíblemente rápido, pero trate de recuperar mi compostura frente a Hermione, después de todo se suponía que era un reconocido auror, el-niño-que-vivió, el-niño-que-derrotó-a-ustedes-saben-quien¡debía ser capaz de controlar un simple ataque de pánico!

- Siéntate, no tardaran en sacarnos de aquí – ella se sentó recargándose en la pared del elevador, y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado.

- Eso es lo que tu crees – y me deje caer junto a ella – la última vez que quede varado en un elevador tardaron horas en sacarme de allí, y no podía aparecerme porque había un loco tratando de convencerme de que era un adivino e insistía en leerme la mano...- ella rompió en carcajadas al escuchar eso - No fue para nada gracioso¡oh no! Creí que no saldría de allí nunca. -

- ¿Es por eso que siempre usas las escaleras para llegar a tu apartamento? – asentí con la cabeza y ella rió aún más.

Después de eso fue sólo silencio... un incómodo silencio.

Si bien había logrado tranquilizarme y recobrar la compostura, por mi mente empezaron a rondar imágenes de Hermione modelando todo tipo de ropa, lo que comenzaba a ponerme nervioso... quizá demasiado nervioso...

- ¿Qué te sucede? – me preguntó de repente

- Pues, aparte del hecho de estar atrapado en un elevador, lo cual me causa pánico, nada en realidad. – le dije

- No me refiero a eso, Harry -

- ¿Entonces? – comenzaba a sentirme acorralado, sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía la conversación - ¿a qué te refieres? Porque no tengo ni la más mínima...

- Basta Harry¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sucede?-

- Herm, no se a que te refieres – mentí.

- Has estado actuando extraño desde el viaje a la playa-

- ¿Extraño? Pero de que estás...-

- De alguna manera comenzaste a evadirme-

- ¿Evadirte? Yo nunca...- bueno en realidad sí, pensaba, pero tiene una buena explicación.

- después el baile, y tu falso resfrió -

- ¿falso? Pero si tu fuiste quien insistió en que nos fuéramos a casa, hasta me diste una poción -

- Era una poción para dormir, Harry –

- ¿Qué! – esa no me la esperaba.

- Sabía que no estabas resfriado, creí que la multitud te había puesto nervioso, pero después, en el auto, me di cuenta de que no era así, de que era yo quien parecía incomodarte – me miró de forma extraña.

- Tú no me incomodas- le reproche

- ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿por qué te sientes incómodo ahora? – abrí la boca para reprochar pero ella dijo antes – y no tiene nada que ver con tu pequeña fobia a los elevadores. – bien, ese era el fin de mi excusa.

- No es nada Herm.-

- Harry por una vez en tu vida ¿podrías evitarme la pena de sacarte todo por la fuerza y decírmelo tu mismo?-

- ¿Decirte qué? No hay nada que decir – mi voz comenzaba a temblar y mi corazón palpitaba más rápido que nunca – Si me sintiera incómodo contigo no te habría acompañado a hacer tus compras. – ¡Ajaja! Un punto a mi favor.

- Bueno, supongo que eso es un punto a tu favor - ¡Lo sabía! – a menos claro que te haya pescado desprevenido y no hayas tenido una buena excusa, como suele pasar. – ¡Demonios! Me conocía bastante bien.

Me tenía atrapado, no sabía que contestarle, me quede callado esperando encontrar la manera de librarme de esta sin salir hechizado, pero nunca fui la escoba más rápida en el campo de quidditch (oh, esperen, sí lo fui, ehem... ustedes entienden ¿no?).

- Entonces¿me dirás lo que sucede, porque sinceramente no entiendo lo que pasa, y me aterra la idea de haber hecho algo para hacerte sentir de ese modo -

- No, Herm, no eres tú – le dije, después de todo era yo el único problema – soy yo.-

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso que descubriste anoche, en el baile? –

- Sí... hey, un momento¿tú como sabes...? -

- Tú mismo me lo dijiste "En algo que acabo de descubrir y que ha estado allí siempre y no me había percatado hasta hoy" – me citó como si se tratara de una frase de algún libro que se aprendió de memoria - ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste, Harry¿Qué fue lo que descubriste que te puso así? – ahora me miraba preocupada, baje la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos.

- Algo que no creo fuera bueno descubrir – sus ojos buscaban los míos desesperadamente, pero yo no me atrevía a hacer contacto visual por alguna razón.

- ¿Porqué Harry? – giró mi rostro con sus manos, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, sus ojos eran hermosos, no podía seguir ocultándolo, tarde o temprano lo sabría...

- Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Herm – ella soltó inesperadamente mi rostro, y yo me preparé para lo peor, no estaba seguro si la expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa, desilusión o una mezcla de ambas – porque me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, enamorado desde que la conocí. Pero se que no puede ser así, porque somos amigos y no puedo arriesgarme a perder tu amistad. Significas tanto para mi, que el simple hecho de pensar que mis sentimientos te alejen de mi me aterra tanto, que no quiero, no puedo permitir que eso pase. Por eso creo que será mejor que nos alejemos, al menos por un tiempo, para que así pueda enterrar estos sentimientos, y proteger nuestra amistad y...- mis palabras fueron sofocadas por un beso inesperado.

- ¿Y quién te crees tú para pensar que te dejaría ir, así sin más? – me dijo cuando rompió el beso – Harry James Potter, siempre te has querido hacer el héroe, tratando de protegernos a Ron y a mí – continuó con tono suave sin soltar mi rostro, que había tomado para darme el beso, y sin dejar de verme a los ojos – pero creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme yo sola- y volvió a besarme.

Todo el temor desapareció entonces, todas mis dudas fueron resueltas, mi amor era correspondido y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento, que más daba si me encontraba atrapado en un elevador.

- Entonces- le dije, rompiendo el beso que comenzaba a hacerse más intenso - ¿eso significa que también estás enamorada de mi? -

-Como tú ,estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre, sólo que decidí darte tiempo para que tú te dieras cuenta- me dijo con una sonrisa- pero estabas tardándote Potter.- yo no pude hacer más que sonreír. Acerque mi rostro para besarla nuevamente, pero fui interrumpido por otra fuerte sacudida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte alarmado, recordando donde estábamos

- Creo que al fin lo arreglaron.- me contestó mirando al techo

- En ese entonces...- me estiré para apretar el botón de frenado de emergencia.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó sorprendida

- Deteniendo el elevador – le contesté tranquilo y sonriendo.

- Pero¿y tu fobia? -

- Digamos que tengo una muy buena terapeuta. –me sonrió y yo volví a besarla, así era como quería estar, junto a ella, solos, robándonos el alma uno del otro para fundirla en una sola.

Pues bien, ésta es mi historia, he aquí cómo un artefacto, sin vida ni mente, puede cambiar la vida de dos personas. Lo que siguió después de eso, es otra historia.

Fin.


End file.
